


A destined roof

by arewemulty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Comedy, Death, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang, Gangs, Humor, Illusions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Missions, Pain, Problems, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Traveling, Violence, Weapons, city, fluff?, idk what to tag, maybe not, maybe smut?, read only if you feel okay with everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewemulty/pseuds/arewemulty
Summary: "lee minho, han jisung. please get going your mission finished already."a new vision to see. minho makes jisung's life a little less hard in this over powering world of death, but doesn't mind since jisung returns everything minho gives.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. intro

the sky turned gray, a rainbow of galactic colors flying freely in the night. they are enjoying themselves while others rest in the nightmares they fear. a turn of the head makes him discover a whole new story. a grayish figure sat on the edge of a new lifetime a shiny object in his hands. almost losing its balance over gravity, hitting the side of the way taller building. everything goes numb leaving the scratching sound of the shiny object behind. time goes by. the image in the mind being zoomed in slowly. a knife.

the feeling of air being disrupted, cars moving faster than he could see from high up. he likes being up high. higher to heaven or so he thinks. 

will he end up in heaven? no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started reading on here a while ago and was writing this for on Wattpad, but why not try putting a sneak peak here first!!  
> I finally have some motivation🥺💞  
> please give the story kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!!  
> thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Listen before I go

another of the million fast paced cities. lights flashing by, a new kind of active. the many uncountable alleys forming a system of different mazes to never escape from. the dirt and blood found there will never be answered. people don't dare. but how does the dirt and blood come there you ask. there are those unlucky souls skipping through the maze making their own way. they don't care.

"I will be leaving"

the first sound heard.  
a bloody fist on the many walls between the buildings. he is sure to not leave anything behind. a scream and fast leading steps. a black haired figure, wearing fully dark clothing, mask and hat on. the figure makes its way at a forming speed. not daring to look behind. his own survival is more important than being safe. one more step and the maze is left behind. a never ending time is going by, all the days spent gone. 

sudden moves don't catch his attention anymore. the dark is taking him in. he is being pulled in. his own mentality is breaking, but the city will never. so he goes to his only way of surrounding this nightmare. when he is losing his way, this would be his solution, it calms him down. he climbs up the stairs holding on to the railing for life. it was a long open staircase. he is scared, so he runs. not moving his head, his eyes are determined not to change his line of sight. he didn't want to fight just yet.

a grayish figure stands at the stair case. when coming there he passed all the alleys he has once used and the neon lights he never noticed. taking a deep breath. he waits for the time. a message came up. new pressure forming on his shoulders. he could handle it in his own way, he is sure of it. all this pressure takes him over. so he would have to look for something to help or move on from the thought and continue on with the pressure on his journey. how long would the journey go on for.

he puts his phone back in his pocket. he takes a good look at his surroundings, locating an elevator and many doors. next to the elevator is a long open staircase. 

atleast I should take the oh so luxurious elevator to hell instead of some old staircase. 

if he is going to hell he will do it comfortably, being a nice place in a good situation. 

he takes the hellevator hoping this will end up bringing him to heaven, but no. it isn't his end just yet. it brings him up to an abandoned roof. the edge gave him a warm feeling. it also has a good view. all the things he wants, making his eyes shine.

with large steps he goes to the edge. enjoying the sound of the city isn't enough. his knife and treasure, a long time ago he got a sudden feeling of emptiness, so he filled it with memories.   
something he will leave behind one day, so he made it himself. he grabs the knife inspecting it. all the memories he has, the things he wants to leave behind, every memory he owns, they pass like the cars under him. when he got accepted for training, his scars, when he wanted to go home, how he engraved his name, how he uses it. the object that is part of his pressure, but also shows his hard work. 

pressure is more than a bad thing. it shows you have done something in your life. that you can handle it. you earned it. he is proud, a careful grin is created by the thought. he sits there moving closer by the edge every few seconds. waiting for the sign. 

his shaking hands hold the door knob opening it. he hobbles over to his usual sitting place, the soft ground. his favorite sound is back, cars passing by. but being up so high they can't see you. in his mind it shows an artistic affect.  
the car's shining lights turning the neon advertising on the buildings they pass a misfit. the cars don't mind the overly bright lights. he wishes he could ignore the shadows with all this light in sight, but a sudden scratching noise lets distracts him for a second. he finally turns his head, stupid me.

he notices a shining object, it looks important and very usefully. an object of much quality. after moving closer his eyes study the shining object. it is a long silver knife engraved neatly, having many symbols and a gray handle. he guessed it. his eyes widen. a one of a kind knife.

weapons have always been his number one priority, but the figure made it turn slightly. the grayish figure, gray hoodie, gray pants, hood on and black shoes. shows no emotions on his face, but the tears tell another story. they slowly drip of the building. he stands at a new lifetime, he stands on the edge deep in thought. it feels like a painting. the artistic affect, the beautiful night sky and the shining eyes of the stranger. dangerous.

he takes a small step forward. the lights infront of him turning to his back, a shadow being made. he feels a light breathe of air go past him. he has done it now, he messed up. so he takes the chance and looks back. the shadow of his own sight.

a step. a step and another step. he wants to leave it behind him. so he turns again, back to face the back of the grayish stranger. he lost grip of the knife. it fell. not of the building, it makes a harsh sound. he cheers slightly in the back of his mind. 

his attention soon turns back to the stranger. confused at why he let it go. he sees it completely now. the gray stranger. was letting himself go. he wanted to let him do it. he knows how much he would have desired it to go that far. but his shadow pushes him. 

they land. on the building's roof, safe. in a miraculously way. hugging. jisung broke slightly.

"Why would you?"


	3. Finally // Beautiful stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Another chapter!! I don’t know if people actually read this, so please comment or give kudos if so!! it helps me write a lot!! I ended up posting a woosan one chapter story, please check it out.

the air turns warm once again. a warmth he hasn't had in his life. it was weird. he knew his saver would be here, but didn't expect him to do anything. even more reason not to trust rumors. he turns to him with wide eyes. playing his part. "I just felt like it" he said calming himself down.

"that is understandable"  
the other's thoughts were lost in his mind. what did he just do. he changed the strangers fate. he shouldn't have done anything. he ruined it. tears wanted to be let free. 

jisung was still there. on the roof. his social problems show. he felt stuck in time so he needed a distraction. a thought came to his mind. his priority. 

"is this yours?" he crouches down fast taking the knife of the ground. he holds the knife by the blade. not caring about the pain. he inspects it. letting his eyes wonder over the masterpiece. it felt like new air to breathe in. he wants to enjoy it to its fullest.

"yes it is" the stranger answers truthfully. he wasn't planning on lying to him. 

he slowly reads the neat engravings. he tilts his head up. slowly taking off his mask. "lee minho?" he heard of that name. he feels a sense of deja vu hit him. he feels some sort of trust coming from this lee minho. minho hums following the one holding his knife, taking of his own hood with a small chuckle. it made warm shivers go down jisung's neck. it sounds like the the honey he used to get from his friend's mom, warm and sweet, getting you ready for the winter, a cold day day with a cup of tea. that kind of delicious honey. it makes him feel warm all over, in the used to be cold situation. minho turns it warm in seconds. jisung scoffs at his thoughts.

"this is an amazing blade" he says calmly.

"thank you, it means a lot" minho answers back making some distance between them. jisung is hit with confusion. the only sound left is the cars going by. he felt curious, while his face is stuck he finally found something to say. "oh and why is that" he starts brushing his fingers against the blade. he doesn't know how to act or even socialize. 

"I made it" jisung's head snaps to minho. he has never been the first to make eye contact. but things start changing when minho is around.

"You did?" jisung is star struck. this is a whole new universe, he thinks.  
minho hums excitingly, nodding. "it took a long time, but I am proud of it" the cold that was left vanishing. "let me show you something." minho giggles, he carefully takes jisungs's hand. seeing if he's okay with it, a warm smile blooming on his face. he presses with both their hands on the G symbol on the side of the handle of the knife. the symbol returns with a click.  
"what now?" jisung asks handing it over to minho. 

in one mesmerizing move minho pulls out a black handled dagger with silver lining. that is when jisung realizes minho really isn't normal.  
"Wow that's amazing" he says after leaving minho eagerly waiting for a reply. the waiting sighs in relief. "I almost thought you thought I was crazy or something" crazy jisung thinks. people used to say he was. "I won't, it's really special. I understand why you are proud of it. I would be to" he straightens his clothing turning to leave. he couldn't handle more socializing. but minho wasn't finished, jisung faced a smiling. 

"stay the night" minho says as if he didn't just suggest something off of the scale for jisung. jisung's eyes widen making a weird funny face. "not that, don't think about it like that" minho assures understanding what jisung was thinking. "It's only because you look like you need a place to stay and I owe you" he shrugs, not telling jisung more. 

they start walking along eachother, not too fast but at a faster pace than normal people. when they have to go downstairs they face a decision of taking the elevator or stairs. jisung sighs thinking he has to socialize again.  
"Let's not take the hellevator." minho says without thinking, silence follows fatally after him. understanding falls over him. he said hellevator.

"do you find elevators that bad?" jisung questions laughing after seeing minho's face changing to understandment.

"uhh no" it was minho's time to be taken back. they take the stairs going down the building they both entered not long ago.

"are you sure" jisung laughs almost falling down the stairs. minho joins him right after seeing jisung almost fall head first down the stairs while laughing.  
"omg look out" minho says trying to sound serious. they couldn't stop laughing. it was like the whole world turned to a circus.

"did you know, that your laugh is very pretty?" minho whole heartedly asks after getting down the stairs. 

"I never thought about it before, so no" jisung shrugs looking at the exit of the building.

"well now you do" minho smiles while looking at jisung who is walking behind him in. jisung doesn't understand this weird feeling yet, but he is getting very comfortable with minho, making jisung question him too.

"minho, are you even gay?" jisung asks quietly looking at minho. 

"oh yes I am" minho answers. his confidence fully showing. he doesn't care. he does what he wants.

"I thought so" jisung laughs patting the ex-stranger on his shoulder. you can say that was the moment they officially became friends.

"You do know I am probably older than you, right?" minho makes a return with an I am telling you face. 

"wait really? I am 00' line" jisung impatiently waits for minho's answer.  
"so I AM older, 98' line" he mocks.  
"since you owe me, I don't have to say hyung though" jisung says getting cocky. 

minho dramatically sighes "fine"  
"but let's go to my hotel" he adds.

"okay, lead the way" 

what they don't know is that jisung's phone is going crazy with notifications from two certain people.


	4. Happy face

after moving through the maze they come to see an older looking hotel. it looked more like a motel. heavily filled with different kinds of neon signs. they maybe wanted to stand out. jisung questions.

right when they enter, a random old man greets them, who weirdly stands at the front door. they went trough the many hall ways leading to a bigger room. it looks a bit outdated, but it works. 

a simple two person bed more on the left side, a bed side table, desk on the right and a small dresser next to the only other door in the room. 

minho opens the dresser showing a diverse set of clothes, black hoodies, two pastel blue hoodies, a couple of different shirts, some gray sweatpants, before seeing more he grabs a dark pink hoodie with silver lettering from the far back of the dark dresser. he turns around the room moving towards jisung. "what kind of pants do you find comfortable?"

"sweatpants" he was looking looking for a place to sit down, since he was still standing in the door frame. 

"you can sit on the bed, we will share anyway" minho says. jisung slowly walks over to the bed letting himself fall on top of it, he quickly sits up to try to look a little more presentable.

minho ends up picking adidas, black with white lines sweatpants, going for the comfortable look. he throws the clothes in the sittings face.

"thanks for that" jisung deadpans.   
"you know I won't be changing infront of you, after you said all those questionable remarks" minho didn't say anything just opens the only other door in the room, bowing dramatically letting jisung enter. 

after a while jisung returns only to see minho lay in bed with his phone, patting the other side of the bed. "you're welcome" minho says. jisung quietly lays down. "it's already late. let's sleep" jisung states after seeing the time on minho's screen. 

after closing the blinds and getting comfortable in the dark minho wishes jisung a good night. making jisung have to return with the same.

darkness. 

the only thing he can think of. it's early, and dark. things he hates. he hates the dark. forever and always. single rain drops can be heard a while ago, but not anymore. silence was left. jisung wants run away. to his normal doings. having a mission. that is his way of dealing with stress and trying to forget that he is in the dark. he never sleeps at this time. 

the unknown clothes, place and new friend don't help. he may have become a friend and smell so nice, but he knows better than to just fall into something like that. he couldn't handle it anymore. he sits up and put his skills to use. he moves without a sound. leaving the room behind. he will never forget the night they spent, but he needs some air. the air there was turning him back to his young self. as others called him. crazy. 

he feels something. he feels the stranger move. he doesn't move. he feels the stranger leave. he misses his presence. it isn't much, but he needed more, he wants him. so he waits patiently, counting down the seconds it will take for him to be located downstairs. at the end he goes to see what he is up to. 

getting up, taking his keys, jacket and knife. leaving his guns behind. he doesn't need those. 

he hears a scream, a yell of anxiety, but doesn't question it.

at the end they both sit in front of the neon lights, on the cold side walk, silently. only minho's somewhat confused breathing can be heard. 

jisung sighs "did you hear me?" he asks not moving. "if you mean leaving, yes. if you mean yelling, also yes" minho looks at him. jisung wasn't accepting his eye contact. he feels awful. he was trembling slightly. he shouldn't have seen or noticed him leaving, but of course he did. 

"I won't ask anything yet, I will wait for you" the pressure left jisung like the air he once held in him. 

"thank you, but can I ask something?"   
"yes, sure" minho says, making jisung turn to him. 

"why did you want to jump?"   
jisung isn't one to dive into someone's personal feelings, but as time passes he has to ask. this is why he doesn't stick to someone for even a day. he gets curious. and soft.

"I didn't intend to jump. I just love sitting at the edge, in a way I fell to deep into my old emotions and almost did it, without thinking." minho nods while saying. he says it in a way it feels like even he isn't sure of his own words.

"I don't feel much emotion. I only feel in the moment, no before, no after" minho says, finding some reason. their heads turn in sync to the tall building above them.

"I understand you. I have that too" minho nods along with jisung, putting all his attention to his eyes. 

"I get carried away in the moment. that is why I work only at night. so I can escape my nightmares" his hands start trembling more. he is cold. minho is close, but just too far away for reach. 

"I am scared of my shadow, they push me" his voice breaks. 

"It's okay, I understand. it's not your fault" the warmth he misses returns, but hits differently. he doesn't recognize it at all, but it's a thing to hold on to. so he goes for it. 

minho sat there. re-thinking everything. he feels touched. figurative and literal. 

the warmth halts when he hears a harsh sob. the stranger was strong, he thinks, and oh jisung is. 

"It's okay, breathe and think calmly" he moves jisung's hair out of his face. 

"the name is jisung, please call me by my name" he sobs holding on to the others hand. 

"I will, jisung. It's okay. calm down first than we will go upstairs and make some tea, okay?" he says while circling jisung's back slowly. 

he hopes this helps. he had never cared for someone in this situation. he wasn't that warm of a person either, but time proved him wrong once again. 

"did you know, that you very warm?" jisung questions looking up from minho's shoulder. minho has no idea how to respond.

"because you need to know that" his heart melted. jisung turnes him soft. he is like chocolate, full of choices, very diverse. he will never forgot this taste. this will forever be with him, but not like the other memories do. this comes naturally with out pressure.   
he is desiring more of this taste. 

"do you want to go back inside?" jisung nods. slowly they move inside hand in hand. not one touch missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! I hope you enjoyed it. I kind of forgot to publish this. I’m sorry.  
> Have a nice day/night !!


	5. Spread my wings

the sun has come up again. they sat on the bed in the dark no sound made. jisung's patience is running short. so he acts on it.

"bye" he says getting the couple of things he has with him with a simple wave he leaves. 

minho sighs. he has plans today, but wouldn't have minded to cancel them for the new friend. now he has no excuse not to work, so he stands up, cleaning up the room. getting his belongings and leaving.

he walks down the many buildings, knowing people are glancing at him left and right. he looks cold and scary so he understands why. he fastens his pace, but he notices one person he will not forget, jisung. 

minho sat down on the nearest park bench. waiting for the following boy. minho has patience unlike someone else. 

minho is smart enough to take the park to his advantage, he took the time to calm himself down. enjoying the sound of nature, scanning the few colorful flowers.

jisung ran out of the building. entering the streets, catching his breathe slightly. he has no idea where to go, he doesn't want to go back yet and he is getting more curious by the minute. 

he doesn't understand the feeling, it is curiosity. in a way he wants to explore minho. he wants to know why he cared for him yesterday night, or as people day today's early morning. he had been cared for, yes, but never in the way it helped. like how minho actually helps him. it had never helped before. he doesn't understand himself. he wants answers. 

jisung has a place to be, but he doesn't mind procrastinating, so after the new quest he made in his mind. he gets the idea to use up more of his time. if minho leaves, he will follow him. 

he takes the closest ally in vision as his temporary hiding place, it looks better than the ones he uses. he doesn't mind. 

after a long minute of thinking. he turns to the hotel entrance. the brown with gray door opens. 

the first thing he recognizes, the lack of emotion, the cold exterior. jisung's admiration heightens. minho looks so cool. 

jisung joins the colored streets again. following behind slowly, taking some distance. jisung subconsciously studies minho's hair. it looks fluffy. 

the walk goes smoothly. minho quickens his pace at times, which is random. but jisung easily changes with the pace. minho walks straight ahead for what feels like eternity, but unexpectedly takes a turn around a small building. 

jisung has to think fast. he can't just go right after him or he would catch him. so he waits for two seconds. almost losing minho because of the short seconds. minho is fast. 

jisung turns to where the newest footsteps lead. a park, not much green was left by the cold weather. it this looks enchanting. 

a good distance away minho takes the path way too the park. jisung still stands there. he didnt expect that, at all. 

he jogs over to the closest hiding place, he leans against a large tree. how would it be to be a tree, he thinks. 

minho has already sat down. smirking at the side, the other can't see that. 

he takes out his phone faking a call so he can finally let out a laugh. this is his kind of comedy. jisung is so funny. he enjoys everything he is involved with.

time passes, but the day was far from over. minho is still sitting on the bench, seeing how long jisung can handle, but sadly it's cut short. minho forgot he had plans, till he gets a long notification of complaints from his co-worker. he quickly stands up. without thinking he looks straight at the tree jisung was hiding behind, smirks, waves and leaves. 

it was like a cat and mouse game, but having jisung lose every time. the worst part is that if minho hadn't waved at jisung, he wouldn't have ever known minho knew he was there. his face flushes of red. 

lucky for him, minho is long gone. jisung breathes out a sigh of relieve. he walks over to the bench nothing was left on. he takes his hand brushing it softly against it. he sits down. some private time would give him some peace. he sits back, relaxing his body. his eyes close, breathing in and out. listening to his heart beat. nature was adding to it. giving jisung a vibe he wish he could sell. 

his private time doesn't last long. how sad for him. 

right when his whole body was relaxed a tense buzz escapes from his phone, making it fall to the ground. jisung groans at the awful feeling. 

he opens his eyes to the sun light. he turns to look at his phone, the screen is facing the floor. he has a feeling it didn't break, since it is still buzzing like crazy. he is lucky it didn't break, but his phone case ened up dirty. I should get a new one, he thinks while picking it up. while going forward his body started disagreeing. it didn't want to work with him causing cracks can be heard. 

oh well. 

he ignores it and puts in his very long code safe passcode. showing more than 4.796 messages. 

changbin 7 missed messages.  
hmm not important, he thinks scrolling down further. after going down two notifications he finds it getting even more annoying. so being the jisung he is he just skips trough, but notices one especially.

"I will be hunting you down, you punk!!" 

coming from the only person he finds scary,  
bang christopher chan. 

he knows how he gets. he is his only older brother figure and a very protective one at that. they have been work partners from the start, being long time ago. they knew each other like the back of their hands.

jisung  
don't worry I am alive.  
I pray for your mercy!!

chan  
praying isn't going to help.  
you fucking made me TRACE you down and hack ALL the cameras in the area  
just to see you hide behind a tree STALKING some random boy!?!?  
I DONT DESERVE THIS!

jisung  
ahhhh were you worried I got hurt ;)

chan  
anyway it's not that.  
you still have my gear, but you skipped me for a whole night for that somewhat scary boy. I didn't know you were gay :0

jisung  
oh yeah I forgot about that-

chan  
YOU FORGOT ABOUT WHAT?!  
I beg you, say you did not forget the gear.  


jisung  
I would love to see you beg,  
but sadly for you  
I didn't forget I was gay.  
I did in deed forget to tell you how stupid you are not to notice how gay I am.  
but in simple words.  
since you are this stupid,  
you can pick up your babies yourself :)

chan  
I don't work with you to have to get the gear again.  
do it yourself, jeez.

jisung  
and I don't work with you to just pick up YOUR stuff.

chan  
and who uses them, breaking them all the time? not me, that is YOU.  
so get them before it rains.  
meaning, now !! 

jisung  
why should I? you can see how comfortable I am. enjoying the outside life :/

chan  
then you won't be getting new gear.  
just leave them there, let them sit in the rain.  
I don't mind.  
they are better off dead then be used by a crazy, lazy bitch, who only knows how to break them, like you.  
good luck without them :)  
rest in a piece of shit.  
I won't be at your funeral.

jisung  
....  
I'm going already.  
stop attacking me ;0  
jisung went offline

at that jisung starts running, pushing through the now lively crowds on the streets. escaping the night


	6. Zombie

the streets were getting left with only emptiness. leaving the bright lights to fill the city. 

a repeating cycle, but jisung's cycle broke the day he met his new friend. the only thing on his mind is minho. after following him he doesn't know what to do. he sat on the roof they met, two days after that night. his mind is filled with minho and minho only. he needs to relieve some of the thoughts. the only thing he can do is what he is best at. not think, just act. 

minho did the normal version of his working routine. waking up doing his job and relaxing. he finally got some calming time. he had been working non-stop for a long time, making months turn to years. he enjoys it, but feels empty. 

not long was his social life empty though. 

a hard knock can be heard, making the fragile door shake. minho slowly opens the creaking door, revealing a totally wet jisung. "it's raining" the visitor states with an unamused tone of voice.   
"I see how you know that" minho says pulling the other in so fast he almost slips over his shining gray wet shoes.   
"you aren't helping" jisung says sitting down on the bed taking his shoes of. minho closes the door moving to look at the damage jisung made to his bed covers. he dramatically touches it. a long "eyyyyyy" escaping him. after the personal play he gets jisung a towel to sit on. jisung was from head to toe rained on. you can say he looks very uncomfortable.

"we have done this before, still know what you gave me last time?" jisung says.  
"comfort?" minho answers opening the dresser smirking. jisung sighs.   
this crazy guy.  
"yeah yeah, but you do know right?"   
"of course I do" he says in a harsh voice. he collects the clothes jisung used last time, again aims them at his face, hitting the target perfectly. like it should.  
"GOALL!!!" he yells in jisung's face.   
"that's not what I meant and you know it" he says while sighing once again.

after a second of minho questioning his act. he sits down next to jisung brushing against the other's arm. giving jisung an explosion of desire, he wants more and so a new addiction is created, the older's skinship. but he stops his thoughts. this isn't the situation to be gay in.

"why come again" minho asks while he sat down. he doesn't look faced by their contact, jisung sighs internally.   
"I thought you would come, but not this soon" minho's adds leaning back with a gaze filled with interest.

"I needed a place to dry-"   
"or you missed my hoodie-"  
"or I wanted to see you-" jisung admits.   
"oH you did?!" minho says with excitement showing all over his face. jisung felt so much attraction while looking at minho's happy face. he makes him happy. he didn't feel all that empty for a second.

"you think I would come if I didn't miss you?" jisung asks, turning his head slightly.  
"well I don't know. my hoodies would have been a pretty good reason" he shrugs making jisung scoff.  
"you aren't the only one with good hoodies. dream on" he says confidently.  
"hey, my hoodies are nice don't deny it?!" minho says defensively. jisung shrugs not saying anything in return.  
"but if you say yours are that good. lend me one. I need to check the fact" minho says. "they really are! you can come and get them" jisung laughs.   
"oh I will don't worry" minho says giggling while turning to leave to the bathroom. 

"oh so you are letting me get changed now?" jisung says jokingly. he was enjoying the situation to its fullest.

"be happy I am going to the bathroom for you. I could have just made you change here." he says showing off his power and smooth talking. 

at that time minho didn't let himself think about the skinship, but on the other hand he can't keep up that mind set. he goes all soft on him. so when the door shuts. minho visually becomes a mess. he can't believe how unstable he is because of jisung. 

the wall minho once put between him and the world is being opened faster than the opening of a curtain. he feels exposed, but free at the same time like he can start a better life. 

"jisung. you like movies right?" he yells through the door, eagerly waiting for a reply. "yes I do, why?" he says opening the door he was leaning against. 

their faces were inches apart making an incredible amount of eye contact. the world they live in us being slowed down. jisung can see minho falling to the floor, slowly. minho isn't even processing how fast he is falling, staring at jisung's lips. his eyes don't wander from them. they are frozen like ice, but jisung was the one to melt it all.

jisung takes the chance pulling minho up. minho scrambles to his feet lazily. his mind even more a mess that before. they were so close. jisung coughs, patting minho's shoulder for some sort of comfort.   
"that wasn't embarrassing at all" minho says, both giggling awkwardly leaving a weird silence. 

"I need a drink, let's go" minho suddenly says before letting jisung agree. minho leads jisung to the hotel garage. it has stopped raining and was getting darker.  
perfect time for a drink. 

they walk trough the garage, locating a dark blue metallic mercedes.   
"get in" minho says opening the door for jisung. 

"oh, okay" he almost stutters. minho quickly joins him. "sorry for rushing you, I'm just embarrassed" he says putting his hand on jisung's shoulder. "It's okay"

"wait let me do something" he pulls out his phone dialing a number. when the call gets contacted they start speaking a language jisung doesn't understand, so he patiently waits, trying to read the conversation. it didn't help.

"okay we can go now. I know a really good bar" jisung hums in reply. "let's go then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have ended it weirdly, but the chapter was over 2000 words and I didnt think people would want to read that much at once. so please wait for the next chapter with the other 1000 words   
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> I do want to thank you so much for reading!! I would it so much if you comment and vote!!   
> have a nice day/night~


	7. 1 sided love

it doesn't take long for them to get there or at least it's doesn't feel long. since jisung is loving having minho as driver, a pretty hot driver. so when minho says they are almost there, jisung can only disappointedly pout. if he knows that minho is loving him just as much as he was loving him, he won't be pouting like that though. minho immediately notices the pout and gives all his attention to it.  
"I have never seen you pout, you look cute" minho giggles looking back at the road. jisung didn't expect that, but didn't mind one bit. "umm. thank you" he says looking at the final destination,  
leerbeurts tijd. 

"this is a bar I used to go to a lot. I thought it would be a good one to visit" minho says. they get out walking to the entrance. they take place at the bar. ordering whatever they want. the bar has an european setting and gives a relaxing vibe, making sure everyone feels welcome. 

people were going in and out, but one person moves to them.  
minho recognizes the stranger giving him a short hug. 

"how are you? got anything new to share" the stranger says to  
minho with a wink after noticing jisung. "not in that way, but I did get a new weapon" minho answers says with a smirk, searching for a picture.

"I got this new FN FAL" he explains showing it to jisung.  
"oh that's a good one" jisung slips out.  
the stranger turns to him surprised.  
"you also know your way with guns?"  
"of course I do" he says ordering another drink. "don't underestimate him. he may look cute, but isn't. all he does is bully me" minho says patting his own shoulder out of pity. "oh I see how it is." the stranger says giving a smug look while walking away. 

"that was a co-worker of mine. want to see another of my collection?" minho says pushing his phone over to jisung.

and so begins their understandment of eachother. they both work in the same field, and have a passion for weapons. 

"can I finally get your number?" jisung says after a whole lot of drinks.  
"okay, here" after exchanging numbers they slowly make their way back to the car. 

minho may hav a hard time getting tipsy jisung in the car, but once it works he tries starting a conversation again. "we drank a lot" he says randomly. "we did, just because you were embarrassed we almost kissed. you stupid" jisung says letting his head hit the inside of the car door with a drunk giggle.

"yeah, we almost did" minho says with a sigh putting on jisung's seat belt. 

"we almost did"

the ride back wasn't long, but turned to feel like an eternity for minho. being jisung's driver isn't bad, but a drunk jisung is a whole other story. it feels like hell. the only thing jisung can do is ramble. the rambling isn't that bad, but the way he stops and leaves it right at the good part gets you frustrated and when you ask about it he suddenly can't remember, in summary: he leaves you hanging. 

minho doesn't get mad, but more sad. he wants to know so bad that it's making him a little moody. jisung of course doesn't realize how minho was being all annoyed and pouty because of it. 

they slowly return to the hotel room. minho is doing his best to keep jisung alive, but his chance to live was slim.  
this is going to be a bad hangover. 

he lets jisung take a nap he finally sobers up a little. "jisung, can you stay for some time?" minho asks. the two are sitting on minho's bed surrounded by warmth and comfort . the first thing jisung noticed when he got his senses back was the way minho was pouting, he knew it was his doing so as a sorry they ended up cuddling. while in that position minho carefully plays with jisung's hand. "I can, why?" jisung asks in return. "when I was in the car I got an idea" minho says pushing the room service button. soon after a big tv enters the room. "tada!!!" he says. "omg, minho you're so precious" jisung giggles. 

"let's watch a movie, I know a new one" he says scrolling down the movies.  
"oh an action movie?!" jisung says excited. "you guessed right" he says with an surprised expression. with that they start watching the movie. in the middle of the movie minho surprises jisung with snacks. jisung has no idea where they came from or when he got them. such a weird magician. 

"I'm disappointed" minho huffs.  
"me too, they could have done so much better" jisung says sitting back again, they both shot up in anticipation a minute ago, but were quickly let down by the bad action scene.  
"here!! this is bloody fake. they should have added less sound affects." minho says replaying the action scene.  
"of course it's fake. it's a movie, but I get what you mean." jisung says nodding passionately.  
"they just copied it from someone's imagination. no checking how it actually goes" minho says frustrated.  
"so you know how it goes?" jisung suddenly asks creating a silence.

"don't you also? you don't know about guns without reason" minho says, his eyes piercing jisung softly. "I do" jisung says. "we can't talk about it can we?" minho states with a short sigh. "we can't, but maybe in the future" jisung says unsurely. "I want to get to know you better. so I agree, let's stick together" jisung hums at minho's reply.  
"that actually sound really good, text me so we can get to know eachother better" he smiles. "I absolutely will, but this fake movie still needs to be finished. I need to know how the villain gets killed" he smirks playing the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people that read this?!   
> just so you know, minsung started hanging out a lot more after this. which I won't write. since it would just be lots of fillers ( this can probably also be called a filler :0).
> 
> But anyway, hehe here is an update !! Have a good day/night and thank you for reading💞


	8. Soul

time goes faster when they are together and things are changing with that time. but with time minho's is getting shorter making a problem arise. minho is becoming more and more clingy and jisung is fully noticing it. 

it started when minho used "you can't leave drunk" as an excuse after watching the movie and hasn't been leaving it at that. after hanging out again, minho didn't want jisung to leave. which left jisung questioning it. why?

they're just watching some random action movie, this time jisung getting the snacks. "this isn't a bad movie, but we don't have much time left" minho says. "oh why? got bored of me" jisung says playfully. "you know I won't ever" minho says poking the other slightly. 

getting distracted they continue watching the movie. jisung forgetting to ask about it, soon his answers are answered. since the movie was put on pause by a phone call. jisung can just see minho's face lit with frustration. the only thing he hears is hello before minho leaves the room. jisung can only wait. so he did.   
for half a hour. when minho comes back jisung wasn't expecting him to get his weapons. "well, I need to go" he simply says. understandment hits right away. "don't forget to text me. we can't leave the movie unfinished!!" jisung says getting up leaving with him. 

as fast as minho walks out the hotel jisung keeps up. "I will just go?" jisung says. "jisung, why do you seem confused at yourself" minho laughs.  
"because I am!" he waves while turning the corner. minho just sighs. this shit again. 

it's a never ending form of thinking and doing. do this do that. he is tired, but a good worker can't leave his job after working and sacrificing so much.

he gets to work as soon as possible, even if he has to leave jisung for the night. he knows jisung, and how much he loves following him out of curiosity. he isn't surprised to hear the footsteps in the distance, following him quietly. he can only smile. 

they carefully enter a restaurant. minho entered a private room. jisung stood infront of the door. what should I do?   
he was kind of panicking till he wasn't able to think. 

the door slit open leaving not even 10 cm between them.   
"you are turning red, embarrassed of being caught or because of the distance?" jisung just gives a small smile avoiding it with a long his power. while minho lets him in passing not all that smoothly just because minho is thinking, closer. 

okay you may say he is letting his desire take a bit too much control, but do you really think he can still control it? because yes he can.

"since you're here, please help me with my mission" he sighs continuing, showing he can control it. "I don't know that much yet, but we will get more information in a second" he says waiting for an answer.   
"I don't mind helping" jisung says nodding. "that's good to hear" he giggles. 

soon a knock is heard before a girl with pink hair wearing a matching blue dress enters. she is cute, if only I weren't gay. "oh we got company, hello you can call me ryujin"   
"call me jisung" he says covering the thought with a smile.

minho and her share a nod before she gets her bag, handing them some paper work. "you will take the train to busan. one target. find them. get the information and the files. return them to jyp. easy, but urgent. we will take care of everything else. understand?" minho nods letting ryujin leave. 

right when she left jisung can't help but let go of the question he is holding. "jyp?"   
"oh yeah I didn't tell you that, did I?" he says nervously. "I work for them"  
"I really learn something new about you everyday. I didn't expect that." he felt star struck. wow, jyp.... one of the biggest mafia groups in korea, as far as being international they have people all around the world with amazing skills. it isn't easy to enter the group, people die for it. 

"how?" he says mouth wide.  
"hard work" he laughs. "calm down. we need to discuss this" he says still laughing. 

hours of discussing quickly come to an end. leaving jisung with one question, why does he trust me. accidentally slipping it out minho answers "I just do" with a shrug. "minho, do you know more about me than you let on?" he questions feeling anxiety bubble in him. "I don't, it's private and I fully understand that" he answers. "you really don't? nothing" jisung says he isn't expecting this.  
"only the things I witnessed" he answers.  
"you're obviously talking about the breakdown and screaming" minho just nods. "you might need to know more. i known as j.one and work with two others, spear.b and cb97" minho's face lit up with a loud laugh. "omg!! you were part of the wow project. I should have known" he laughs even harder almost screaming it in jisung a ears. "please don't bring that back it's awful" jisung says going red of embarrassment. flinging at the noise. "don't you know how many problems that created?!" minho says not letting go.  
"I do. I'm not ashamed for no reason" he scoffs slightly. "It is just a joke turned confidential" he says calming the other down. minho was almost crying, his eyes being left red. "I see how you say that jisung." minho says with a smirk. "now I need a drink. we still have time, lets go" 

just like jisung said they went drinking. jisung ended up returning to the normal roof enjoying the beautiful night sky calming his mind with the artistic effect.

only to return to the other the next day. he can't wait.


	9. battle scars

"minho!! we almost missed the train because of you!!" jisung says letting himself fall down with a huff. first it started raining and later minho had to tie his shoe laces. those damm things shouldn't exist. 

all minho can do is laugh. he loves seeing jisung annoyed. you would think he wouldn't since it means he is irritated, but it is hard to explain. all I can say is he enjoys his pain, but not always. if the other ever got hurt in any other form or way he would do anything and everything to help and make it stop. isn't he a good friend?

silence takes over only the world with its sound effects. jisung enjoys it a lot. "it's cold" minho says looking away, his hand slowly moving over to jisung's. the other scoffs slightly not letting him notice. a "hey!!" is heard following a few giggles from jisung. he wont just give his hand. "do it or ask" he says. "okay" minho says looking straight at him, he takes his hand. brushing his other hand over jisung's. "easy, right" jisung says. "this will be a long ride" minho sighs. 

times goes fast as they arrive and start unpacking. the hotel is more luxurious than jisung has ever known existed. he has the money for it, but doesn't like spending it much. so this makes him feel some sort of way. 

"we are pretty close now" minho says putting the last of his things on the shelf. "what do you want" jisung looks up from his suitcase. "there are two beds, but we could just share" he smiles cheekily. "okay if you want to" jisung not so calmly says moving to the bathroom. the door flying close so hard it feels like he slammed it. his cheeks are glowing red his thoughts everywhere they shouldn't be. his beautiful eyes, a smile of gold and hair so soft and artistically touched. I won't even note the others...

of course minho is just the same of a mess. he fell right down on the bed a deep pinkish blush all over his face. what just happend. 

jisung tries thinking of excuses, but he knows lying wont do much. so he just goes back after finding the courage. he walks in, with every step his thought process changing. once he looks up. he faces a whole different thing he thought he would. minho is changing, he wasn't expecting that and surely not the wide arrange of scars scattered all over his back he could already count 7 scars on, bullet and knife wounds being the most common. the other only turns to jisung when he hears a sigh, a sigh of worry. jisung feels so worried he can't put it to words and even if he does try it will just be a lot of rambling noises. "hey you're back" minho says. jisung just hums trying not to stare as he is sits down. "come here" he says. minho quickly moves over. "are they the reason you can act cold?" he asks. the other sighs. he knew this had to be said. but why now, why ever. "well you know I have a past. it makes me switch to it at times" he answers. "switch a lot. you do it normally too" minho nods bitting his lips. "I was held captive when I was younger. after training I went to a club with my group and accidentally told things I shouldn't have, I r-really shouldn't have" he stutters out. his breathing more unstable. "they took me, tortured me. they said it was a learning situation" minho scattered in tears. he feels so delicate. "it's okay. it happened and are safe now. nothing is happening" minho moves over to jisung's lap. no pause to his crying. he can almost drown in the amount of tears, like the rain they ran through. but they find comfort in curling up against eachother and cuddling. they lay in each other's arms and that is the thing that calmed minho down. "I was saved right after they strangled me." he says breathing harshly, he doubtingly pulls down the collar of his shirt exposing his collar bone and neck. "you can still see some marks and the shot wound I got when they took me." the little marks spreading around the lower side of his neck may be less noticeable than the shot wound he is referring too, but to which hurt the most to him he can guess. "shh it's okay. I understand" he says pulling the crying for a hug. warm tears still streaming down. the car lights entering and leaving the hotel room. the story continues as he feels so much he wishes he has already felt. finally he can sob. no business just them and a ticking clock he wants to get stuck in time. keep playing this. over and over and over. to never forget. 

"truthfully, the only thing I can be is cold" he says as he cries. "cold isn't bad. you just need to know when to use it and when not minho. you know that don't you" he says hugging the other so hard you can almost say he is squishing him. "but I don't" he says his voice scratching through the room. "that's okay we will learn together. I will help you." jisung says. the echo of the room changing to emptiness. "of course we will." minho says drying his eyes with a giggle. "let's just cuddle" jisung says brushing minho's soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is even anyone who even reads this, I’m sorry for not updating for so long. My motivation went📉 and stress📈. I am getting into my exams already and moved a while ago😔 I just wanted to get this chapter out of my dusty notes✨

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day/night !!


End file.
